Incesto
by Adigium21
Summary: Cuando Hugo se encuentra frente a una disyuntiva, sabe que su decisión afectará a todos. Pero, ¿cómo es que ama a alguien que lleva su propia sangre? ¿Cómo se enamoró de tío George? Fic escrito como regalo para NOCHEDEINVIERNO13-FRIKI, en el Intercambio de Regalos Navideño 2014, del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


**Notas de autor:**

**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos Navideño 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".**

Va dedicado a **NOCHEDEINVIERNO13-FRIKI**, que solicitó:

"_Quiero leer una historia sobre una pareja muy peculiar e inusual: George&Hugo. Básicamente me gustaría que alguien de la familia los encontrara teniendo relaciones sexuales y a partir de ahí comienzan a surgir los problemas. George se divorcía de Angelina, Hugo termina su relación con Lysander Scamander. Al final que terminen juntos."_

Gente, me costó mucho trabajo siquiera pensar en esta pareja, pero creo que le hice justicia de forma un poquito corta. Espero que a **Nochedeinvierno** le satisfaga :D

**Disclaimer: **El mundo y los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la alabada Rowling. No gano dinero alguno por escribir esto.

Gracias a la **Kayazarami** por su trabajo como Beta. Si llega a tener una corrección de último minuto actualizaré la historia.

**Advertencias:** Relaciones amorosas entre dos familiares (en este caso, George y Hugo Weasley), así como relaciones entre dos varones (Hugo/Lysander). Obviamente esto conlleva a que haya infidelidades.

**Palabras: **Según Word; 2,378.

**Nochedeinvierno, espero te agrade…**

* * *

><p>~o~o~o~<p>

**Incesto**

Hermione iba subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación. Al parecer, Ronald no quería esas velas mágicas en su pastel de cumpleaños, así que ella tendría que buscar las que eran muggles "porque brillan más bonito". Se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó algunos ruidos que provenían desde la habitación de su hijo.

—Sí, así, continúa… Sí, se siente tan bien…

—¿Te gusta así?

—Me encanta…

De inmediato se sonrojó. Estaba perfectamente enterada de la orientación de su hijo, pues llevaba varios meses saliendo con el chico Scamander… Pero Lysander estaba en el piso de abajo, ahí lo había visto hacía dos minutos. Sin poder evitarlo, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió de golpe. Nada de lo que había vivido la habría podido preparar para lo que se encontró.

George, el tío George, y su hijo, su pequeño Hugo. Podía ver cómo recorría con su lengua el lugar más íntimo. Sintió una mezcla de emociones que no pudo describir y sólo pudo emitir un sonido ahogado. Al parecer, lo hizo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ambos varones la notaran. Hugo se tapó como pudo el cuerpo y George se quedó como estaba, en cuclillas sobre la cama, con todo su cuerpo en exhibición. No sonreía pero tampoco tenía un gesto culpable en el rostro.

—Madre, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —dijo Hugo en voz baja, cuando pudo encontrar la voz. Hermione se le quedó mirando por un rato, para luego girar sobre sus talones y salir de la habitación. George se dejó caer sobre la cama y Hugo se puso de pie, vistiéndose lo más rápido que pudo, para intentar alcanzar a su madre—. Mamá, mamá, espera…

—Hugo, no digas nada… —dijo Hermione. Llegó hasta su habitación y comenzó a buscar las mentadas velas muggles, con las manos temblándole.

—Pero, mamá, necesito explicarte… —dijo Hugo, que la había seguido todo el trayecto. Hermione se detuvo.

—¿Explicarme? Hijo, ¿tienes idea de lo que me quieres hacer entender? Tú y George…

—Sí, sé que suena retorcido, y malo, pero mamá, yo lo amo. Es en serio…

—Son parientes, Hugo. No es correcto…

—¿Y quién dice que es correcto? Mamá, él no ama a tía Angelina, me lo ha dicho muchas veces… Yo ya no soy feliz con Lysander, y él lo sabe. Seguir engañándolos así es deplorable, pero George y yo somos el uno para el otro.

Hermione se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró con un hechizo, poniendo otros para evitar que los escucharan. Tomó a Hugo de las manos y lo sentó en la cama, junto a ella.

—Hijo, tienes que escucharme. Esto que tú y George están haciendo, no tengo idea cuánto tiempo lleven, pero debe terminar. No puedes hacerle eso a la familia. ¿Te imaginas el escándalo que provocarán cuando todos se enteren?

—No me importa lo que piense la familia.

—¿Estás seguro de ello? Porque con ellos es con quien cargarás por el resto de tu vida. George y Angelina tienen dos preciosos hijos. Estando con él estás dañando su pequeña familia.

—Pero yo lo amo, y él me ama a mí.

—Sé que eso es lo que crees, pero aún eres muy joven, no sabes lo que significa el amor. Estoy segura que esto será pasajero. Y mientras menos tiempo dure, será mejor.

—¿Eso quiere decir que nos vas a delatar?

—Oh, no, claro que no, no podría hacerte eso. Y no pienso echarme a todos los Weasley encima. Pero, Hugo, por favor, prométeme que vas a dejar de… verte con George. Sabes que nunca he juzgado tu gusto por los chicos, pero de chicos a parientes hay una gran diferencia. Sólo ya no lo hagan, ¿de acuerdo?

Hugo no contestó nada.

Hermione suspiró y se puso de pie, tomando las velas que había encontrado en un cajón.

—Baja en un rato al pastel de tu padre. Si no te ve, se molestará.

—¿Vas a decirle que nos encontraste a mí y a George…?

—Claro que no —contestó la mujer. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró de frente con un rostro pecoso, una cabeza que tenía solo una oreja.

—¿Todo en orden por aquí?

—Te recomiendo que te quites de mi camino, George. No estoy para aguantarte ahora mismo —contestó Hermione. El hombre hizo una mueca y se quitó de su camino. Hugo salió de la habitación de sus padres y ambos caminaron hacia las escaleras.

—¿Qué te dijo tu madre?

—Que debemos dejar de vernos. Pero no puedo hacer eso, George. Yo te quiero a ti.

—Ya lo hemos discutido. No es amor…

Hugo se sonrojó de furia y bajó las escaleras deprisa. George suspiró con pesadez y descendió después de un rato. Cuando llegó al comedor, notó que Hermione evitaba mirarlo. Notó que Hugo estaba muy pegado a Lysander. Notó que Angelina ya no estaba.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya. Mi esposa parece que acaba de dejarnos.

—¿Estás seguro? —comentó Ron—. Todavía falta el té.

—Sí, no te preocupes, hermanito. —George tomó su abrigo y se dirigió a la chimenea—. Nos vemos después —comentó, dirigiéndose tanto a su hermano como a su sobrino, aunque ése último no quisiera escucharlo.

~o~o~o~

—Pensé que ibas a esperarme… —comentó George en cuanto entró a su habitación en el departamento que habitaba con Angelina y los niños.

—No quería interrumpir tus actividades —dijo con sorna la mujer, mientras se peinaba frente al espejo. George dejó caer sus botas en el suelo y se acercó a Angelina por detrás.

—No sé de qué actividades estás hablando —dijo, tratando de tocarle el cuello.

—No me toques —exclamó Angelina, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —exclamó George exaltado.

—¿_Mi_ problema? Oh, no lo sé, George, veamos… ¿Qué te parece el hecho de saber que tu esposo te está engañando con alguien más? O no, ya sé, ¿qué tal saber que ese alguien más no es una mujer, sino un hombre? O mejor aún, ¿saber que dicho hombre es su sobrino? —Angelina habló lo más bajo que pudo, para evitar despertar a los niños, pero su ira estaba saliéndose de control.

George se quedó callado.

—¿Y ni siquiera vas a decir algo en tu defensa? ¿Acaso importo tan poco para ti?

—Angie…

—No me llames Angie. Perdiste ese derecho cuando decidiste acostarte con Hugo.

—Yo no lo…

—George, ¿me tomas acaso por una estúpida? —Una lágrima comenzó a rodar por su mejilla, y luego no dejaron de salir—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿Después de todo lo que pasamos? ¿Después de que ambos perdimos a Fred?

—¿En serio tienes que sacar a relucir eso? ¡Tú no perdiste a Fred, nunca fue tuyo! ¡Yo lo perdí!

—¡Baja la voz, los niños están durmiendo!

—¡No pienso bajar la voz, maldita sea! Por una vez, solo por una vez, haz de cuenta que me amas a mí, y no el hecho de que soy como Fred menos una oreja.

—¿Estás insinuando que me quedé contigo porque eres gemelo de Fred?

—¿"Te quedaste conmigo"? ¡Esta es la puta cereza del pastel de mierda! ¿Quieres la verdad? Pues aquí está: sí, me acosté con Hugo, y lo he hecho varias veces los últimos meses. Y lo hice porque a él no le importa que no tenga una oreja o que mi hermano gemelo esté muerto… No finjas que nunca me has visto y has deseado que yo fuera Fred. Lo veo en tu rostro cada día. Veo que te imaginas que lo miras a él. Porque a pesar de que éramos idénticos, siempre fuimos diferentes. Él siempre te quiso, y tú siempre lo quisiste. Al final terminaste contentándote conmigo, porque no te quedaba de otra.

—No, George, no es así… —¿Cómo era que los papeles se habían invertido tan rápido? Ahora ella era la que estaba pidiendo perdón…

—Detente. Tienes toda la razón. Yo me causé esto a mí mismo. Me fui con Hugo en un momento de debilidad y él me aceptó. No me importó lo que pudiera pasarle a la familia, así de egoísta soy. Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir a un hotel. No puedo estar aquí esta noche.

Tomó su varita y la agitó. Una maleta voló por el aire y algunas pertenencias comenzaron a entrar en ella.

—George, tus hijos…

—Aquí seguirán mañana. Por ahora, necesito estar a solas.

Tomó la valija y se desapareció, hasta llegar al mundo muggle. Angelina se quedó parada en medio de la habitación, sin saber qué diablos acababa de pasar.

~o~o~o~

—_¿Tío George? —El pelirrojo mayor alzó la mirada cuando escuchó a su sobrino hablándole—. Oye, dice papá que lo alcances en la tienda… ¿Estás llorando?_

_George se enjugó las lágrimas y se puso de pie._

—_Claro que no, hombre. Venga, vamos abajo._

—_Tío, ¿quieres hablar de algo? Yo te puedo escuchar…_

_Ambos entraron a la recámara del chico. Pasaron ahí adentro varias horas, charlando, conociéndose mejor de lo que nunca antes. Cuando ya iba a salir, George se puso de pie, se acercó a su sobrino y lo abrazó. Podía notar su gran parecido físico a Fred, a él mismo. Sin saber cómo, posó sus labios sobre los del chico. Hugo se tensó y se trató de hacer para atrás, pero cuando sintió la mano de George en su cintura se dejó llevar por el beso. Sintió su lengua invadiendo su boca. Cuando se separaron, George no dijo nada, y Hugo pensó que todo se quedaría así, como algo que no debería haber pasado, pero estaba equivocado…_

_Después de ése habían venido muchos días iguales: George lloraba y Hugo lo consolaba. Llegaban a besarse un poco más, hasta que uno de esos días George quiso hacer más. Hugo no pudo decir que no. La primera estocada le había dolido como los mil demonios, pero había sido a la vez algo que los había unido profundamente. Había sido su primera vez. Pensó que su primera vez sería cuando estuviera enamorado. ¿_Lo estaba acaso_?_

_George sufría. Hugo lo calmaba, lo besaba. Tenían sexo y se quedaban así, quietos, sin decir una palabra. Hugo comenzaba a sentir más por ese hombre, y una parte racional de él sabía que estaba haciendo mal, pero no podía importarle menos. Otra parte de él le decía que debía ser al menos honesto con Lysander, para que él pudiera buscar su propia felicidad por otro lado, pero el chico Scamander le servía de pantalla._

~o~o~o~

—Hola, Lys —dijo Hugo cuando se encontró a su novio en la sala de estar.

—Te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames así —contestó el otro chico, como regañándolo sin ser grosero. Se acercó para darle un beso pero Hugo apartó el rostro.

—Deberíamos sentarnos —dijo Hugo. Lysander lo siguió al sillón y se sentó a su lado. Lo tomó de la mano pero Hugo no correspondió al gesto.

—¿Está todo en orden?

Hugo no contestó sino hasta después de un rato.

—Supongo que imaginas por qué te pedí que vinieras…

—La verdad, tengo una vaga idea —contestó Lysander. Pero el que lo imaginara no significaba que fuera menos difícil—. Hay alguien más, ¿no es así?

—Lysander…

—No, no sigas. Ya me lo imaginaba. Podía verlo en tu rostro —comentó, soltando su mano.

—Tienes que entender que…

—¿Qué? ¿Que él es mejor novio? ¿Que él te trata mucho mejor que yo? Por un momento pensé que estábamos bien, pero es obvio que me equivoqué.

—Tú no eres el problema, soy yo. Yo me enamoré de alguien más, y debí habértelo dicho antes.

—Sí, debiste hacerlo. ¿Sabes qué? —Se puso de pie—. Espero que les vaya muy bien. Por favor, ni te molestes en hablarme de nuevo. Ya terminamos.

Lysander se dirigió a la chimenea y desapareció en un remolino de llamas verdes. Hugo no podía moverse de donde estaba sentado. Había tantas cosas que quería decir, pero no sabía cómo empezar. ¿Cómo decirle a tu ex que quieres estar con un tío tuyo? Se secó los ojos y se puso de pie. Tenía que encontrar a George.

~o~o~o~

Unos golpes fuertes en la puerta lo despertaron.

—¿Quién diablos llama a la puerta a las tres de la mañana? —exclamó George. Cuando abrió la puerta, una mole pelirroja se abalanzó contra él, provocando que casi perdiera el equilibrio—. ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?

—¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que fue encontrarte? Tuve que pedirle ayuda a Rose. Ella será mi confidente, y posiblemente la única que quiera hablarnos después de esto…

—¿Cómo?

—Me enteré que terminaste con la tía Angelina, eso quiere decir que…

—Oye, oye, espera. Angelina y yo no hemos…

—Pues ella lo asegura.

—Hugo, espera. Tengo que salvar mi matrimonio. No puedo dejar que algo así arruine todo lo que he hecho.

—Pero yo estoy aquí. Yo quiero estar contigo, por quien eres, no porque te pareces a alguien a quien amé antes. Tú mismo me dijiste que Angelina sentía eso.

—Todo es demasiado complicado, Hugo.

—No, no lo es. Yo te quiero y tú me quieres, y nada más importa. No me importa lo que tenga que superar, pero voy a quedarme a tu lado.

—¿Y qué hay con Lysander?

—Él me botó hace tres días. Ya no importa. Además, nunca lo quise tanto como te quiero a ti.

—¡Que no me quieres, entiéndelo! Esto solo es un capricho.

—¿Seguro? —Y se abalanzó sobre él, comiéndole la boca. George gimió en el beso y se dejó llevar por esos labios que recordaba menos tiernos, menos experimentados, que había extrañado tanto sin notarlo. Cuando se separaron, George miró fijamente los ojos de su sobrino y sonrió.

—¿Te quieres quedar esta noche?

—¿Bromeas? Nunca he dormido en un motel muggle.

—Pues te aseguro que no dormir es mucho más entretenido.

Hugo sonrió y se abrazó de George. Sabía que iban a encontrarse con obstáculos, incluso al día siguiente, pero estando en ese momento, completamente a merced del otro, sin preocuparse con lo que pudiera pasar después, era como quería estar para siempre.

Capturó la boca del hombre de nuevo y comenzó a gemir cuando el otro hombre recorrió su trasero con sus grandes manos.

—Ya extrañaba estar dentro de aquí.

—Adelante —dijo Hugo.

Y así estuvieron por el resto de la noche.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Espero no haberme excedido en escribir "George"… *se esconde detrás de unos arbustos*

**Adigium21**


End file.
